


Czas

by Liryczna



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst?, M/M, fluff?, no idea?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna





	Czas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mik](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mik).



Katsura na początku myślał, że wojna jest piękna.  
  
Zapatrzony w ideały, czarnowłosy samuraj oczami wyobraźni widział tylko szerokie pola, chwalebne zwycięstwa i czyste niebieskie niebo rozświetlane gorącymi promieniami słońca. Wtedy wciąż miał nadzieję, jasną i mocną, nieustającą. Pod koniec jego fantazji zawsze wracali do domu, ramię w ramię, śmiejąc się z odniesionych ran, które były zbyt błahe, żeby nad nimi płakać. Szkoda, że rzeczywistość była tak inna od jego marzeń.  
  
Tutaj nikt nawet nie rozgraniczał ich na śmiertelnie i lekko rannych, każdy z nich był już chodzącym trupem. Czasem tylko udawało im się wylizać i przeżyć odrobinę dłużej. Jedni obrywali w brzuch albo w głowę i umierali w ciągu minut, w najgorszym razie godzin. Innym rozrywano tętnice i nie przeżywali nawet sekund. Szczęśliwcy tracili kończyny i zyskiwali pretekst, bilet do nowego, lepszego życia – jeżeli tylko zdołali doczekać na swoją kolej, a potem jakimś cudem przetrwali brudne stoły operacyjne i lekarza, który nie do końca widział już, co z czym zszywa. Ci, którzy mieli największego pecha, schodzili z pola bitwy z zaledwie draśnięciami. Dla nich nie starczało już niczego: brakowało bandaży, jedzenia, nawet wody. Ich szlachetnie odniesione rany cuchnęły zbierającą się w nich ropą, a oczy płonęły gorączką.  
  
I ciągle, nieprzerwanie padał deszcz.  
  
Żaden z nich nie modlił się już nawet do boga, bo na tym polu nie było dla niego miejsca. Byli tylko oni, morze wrogów dookoła i Shiroyasha królujący nad tym pobojowiskiem jak sama śmierć. Jego niegdyś białe szaty skąpane były w błocie i posoce, ale wciąż wyróżniały się pomiędzy szarością i brązem mundurów, oraz pokrytych czerwienią ciał poległych żołnierzy. ( _Takasugi śmiał się czasem, że pewnego dnia właśnie dzięki temu znajdą go wśród trupów._ ) Czasami, gdy na chwilę udawało im się odeprzeć atak, Katsura szukał wśród rozmazanych kształtów dookoła jaśniejszej plamki jego włosów. O wiele częściej jednak srebrnowłosy samuraj walczył tuż obok niego, chroniąc jego pleców i tnąc wszystkich, którzy weszli mu w drogę. Wtedy na polu nie było już strzegącego ich demona, był tylko Gintoki Sakata, i nic nie mogło go powstrzymać przed chronieniem jego przyjaciół przed ostrzami Amanto.  
  
Kiheitai, Kaientai i wojsko Katsury rozchodzili się i łączyli, ciągle w ruchu, zawsze w podróży, chociaż bardzo często nie mogli nawet przewidzieć, gdzie będą jutro. Katsura i Takasugi snuli plany, oczywiście, ale zazwyczaj nic z nich nie wychodziło, bo nawet ich najlepsi ludzie nie byli w stanie oprzeć się przerażającej sile Amanto. Dlatego rozdzielali się i kluczyli po lasach i pustkowiach, zdobywając tak wielu żołnierzy, jak tylko mogli, czasem walcząc razem, czasem całkowicie samotnie, oddzieleni przez całą długość kraju. Tylko Gintoki zostawał z Katsurą zawsze, tak jak Mutsu śledziła Sakamoto krok w krok.  
  
Ostatniego dnia walk mgła rozchodziła się nad pobojowiskiem jak rozcapierzone palce, chciwie wyciągające się po swoją zdobycz. Powoli pochłonęła korony drzew, schodząc coraz niżej, rozmazując kontury wystających spośród ciał proporców, i zakłębiła się u jego stóp, nieprzenikniona jak rozlane dookoła mleko. Nie było wiatru, nic nie mogło jej rozpędzić, ani nawet załopotać porwanymi i poplamionymi krwią tkaninami. Dookoła panowała nienaturalna cisza, zbyt głęboka jak na to miejsce. Walczyli przecież ciągle na wybrzeżu, zaledwie kilkaset metrów od plaży, a nawet szum morza gdzieś zniknął, zagubił się, pozostawiając tylko głuche tętnienie przyspieszonego przez adrenalinę przepływu krwi.  
  
Shiroyasha niemal całkowicie wtapiał się w otaczające go obłoki, ze swoim jasnym haori, równie białą skórą i srebrzystymi włosami coraz szybciej znikał bez śladu, prawie jak duch, a nie demon. Wszystko dookoła niego zastygło, jak gdyby mgła, gęsta niczym miód, uwięziła cały otaczający go świat w boleśnie zwolnionym tempie. Gdy słuch powoli zaczynał do niego wracać, tępy ból gdzieś w głębi jego czaszki wzmógł się, potęgowany odległym łoskotem lądujących statków, i nagle Gintoki przypomniał sobie wybuch, który rozerwał ponad połowę ich wojska na strzępy i posłał w panice niemalże wszystkich innych prosto pod kleszcze, zęby, pazury i miecze Amanto.  
  
Tych, którzy zastygli w zaskoczeniu dobiły wycelowane trafnie kule i tylko Shiroyasha miotał się po polu bitwy dłużej, jak w amoku, zupełnie nie panując nad ruchami swojego ostrza. Dopiero potem przystanął, gdy nie było już nikogo, żeby zatopić w nim swój miecz. Gdy nie miał żadnej wymówki, żeby nie myśleć.  
  
_Katsura._  
  
Tego dnia pokłócili się o coś, jakąś nic nie wartą bzdurę, której w tej chwili nie był w stanie sobie przypomnieć. Gdy na polu bitwy rozdzielono ich na chwilę, nie pomyśleli o tym, żeby specjalnie znów wmanewrować się tak, by być koło siebie. Przez jedną chwilę walczyli osobno, a w chwilę później rozpętało się piekło. Teraz, w tym morzu ciał, nie miał nawet szans na to, żeby go odnaleźć.  
  
Gintoki zacisnął zęby, ale nie potrafił już podnieść podarowanej mu przez Shouyou-sensei katany wyżej niż na kilka centymetrów. W końcu wypuścił ją całkowicie, a ostrze wbiło się głęboko w miękką i mokrą ziemię. Zostawił ją tam i zrobił powolny krok naprzód, potem kolejny, odrobinę szybszy. Czuł się tak, jakby powoli budził się ze snu.  
  
Shiroyasha wymykał się pomiędzy jego palcami, pozostawiając za sobą jedynie coraz większą panikę i pustkę. Nieuchwytny jak woda, wypływał ze strużkami krwi, sączącymi się z drobnych ran. Ich czerwień w końcu oddzieliła jego sylwetkę od mgły, ale wtedy było już o wiele za późno.  
  
Wraz z końcem wojny Shiroyasha zniknął, a Gintoki Sakata nie miał już domu, do którego mógłby wracać.  
  
***  
  
Nie liczył nigdy czasu, ale minęły trzy lata, dwa miesiące i osiem dni, zanim zauważył go na ulicy przez przypadek, pociągnął siłą za sobą w pierwszą odbiegającą od głównej drogi uliczkę, przyszpilając go do drewnianej ściany.  
  
\- Myślałem, że nie żyjesz – warknął, zaplątując palce w tak znajomych, długich, czarnych włosach, przyciągając go bliżej i zderzając ich czoła razem, na tyle mocno, by samuraj skrzywił się lekko z bólu. – Myślałem, że nie żyjesz, Zura.  
  
\- Nie jestem tak głupi, by dać się zabić, Gintoki – oświadczył Katsura i zmrużył lekko powieki, bo światło w wąskiej uliczce było o wiele za ostre i sprawiało, że jego oczy piekły niemiłosiernie. - I nie nazywam się Zura, tylko Katsura.  
  
I wtedy wszystko wróciło do normy.


End file.
